just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers: Theme Song
The TMND theme song is the intro music for Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Lyrics (Season 1-Season 3) Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Heroes in the half shell Dancing Power! They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!) They're heroes in a half shell and they're core (Hey - get a grip!) When the evil Animals (Extreme) attacks These dancing boys don't cut him no slack Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers DDT taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical pilot!) JDM Rapper leads, JDM West Coast does machines (That's a fact, jack!) JDM Hip Hop is cool but crude (Chigga-Chigga, Gimme a break!) JDM Twerk is a party dude (Party!) Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Heroes in the half shell Dancing Power! Lyrics (The Next Mutation) Four core dancers! Heard the news? Changed to mutants by steroids! Found on the floor and raised by a pilot! Now they're ninjas. How 'bout that? Check it out! Another one found! Made her way to Chinatown! With the rest, yeah, that makes five! Ninja Dancers, now they're live! Na-na-na-na-ninja, Ninja, Ninja Dancers! Na-na-na-na-ninja, Ninja, Ninja Dancers! Yeah. Lyrics (Season 3-Season 6) Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Dancers count it off: 1! 2! 3! 4! (Dancers!) Mutant chain reaction (Dancers!) Livin' underground (Dancers!) Ninjitsu action (Dancers!) It's a shell of a town... Dancers count it off: (1!) (JDM) Rapper's always in the cold control (2!) The wise guy is JDM Twerk (3!) (JDM) West Coast, he's the brains of the bunch (4!) Count on (JDM) Hip Hop to throw the fireball I love bein ... I love bein ... I love bein' a Dancer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Dancers count it off: 1! 2! 3! 4! (Dancers!) There's no one better (Dancers!) JDM Twerk: We shredded Animals Extreme! (Dancers!) They're like no others (Dancers!) Those teenage brothers! 1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Lyrics (Season 6-Season 10) t's Ninja Time Four Teenage Dancers surfed in On a wave from the past, It's like the future's a party That these brothers just crashed. Don't know when they'll go home, How long the good time will last, But just stick around and see These Dancers go... Fast Forward! (JDM) Rapper, (JDM) West Coast Fast Forward! (JDM) Hip Hop and (JDM) Twerk Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Fast Forward! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! It's Ninja Time! This future stuff is so strange, Time can get rearranged. But the more things change, The more they also stay the same. Still kickin' bums And playin' video games, Drivin' everyone nuts, Future's really insane! Fast Forward! JDM Hip Hop: Let's burn with fire! Fast Forward! JDM West Coast: Going out for fresh air! Fast Forward! JDM Twerk: I love the nature! Fast Forward! JDM Rapper: So cool as ice! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Fast Forward! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Fast Forward! Lyrics (Season 10-Season 12) t's Ninja Time! In the city, on the scene, underground, and in between, There's a mean, core team of heroes that you've never seen! And when the villains and dancers fight, (Lets GO!) It's gonna be one shell of a sight! You know the dancers got your back! (Back!) Back to the Sewer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers!﻿ BACK! (Back!) Back to the Sewer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! (Roll call!) (JDM) Rapper! (JDM) West Coast! (JDM) Hip Hop, (JDM) Twerk! (I love bein' a dancer!) There's a mean, core team of heroes that you've never seen! And They're doin' everything they can (Lets GO!) To stop evil Animals' extreme plan! Oh yeah, the dancers are back! BACK! Back to the Sewer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Back! (Back!) Back to the Sewer! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! (Back!) Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers! (Back!) Back to the Sewer! Lyrics (Season 12-present) Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Heroes in a half shell Dancer power! Here we go! It's the lean, core, ninja team On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the steroids made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose (JDM) Rapper's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through (JDM) West Coast is a fellow, has a way with machines (JDM) Hip Hop has the most attitude on the team (JDM) Twerk, he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's party time DDT taught them every single skill they need To be one lean, mean, core incredible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Teenage Mutant Ninja Dancers Heroes in a half shell Dancer power! Category:Songs in the JD TV Show Spin-Offs